


Он обещал.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Grief, M/M, Psychology, Thriller, Tragedy, death of the main character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: и обманул.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Он обещал.

Их любовь была не той, которую можно описать клишированными фразами. Нет, у них не было бабочек в животах или романтики и поцелуев до удушья. Все было по-другому. Они кричали, ругались, дрались, но они же целовались, обнимались и тискались. Они были вместе и не вместе одновременно. Это все было огромным снежным комом, что катился, набирал обороты. Это была их любовь.

Они обещали друг другу. Навсегда так, навсегда вместе, навсегда только они и пусть мир рухнет, у них ничего не изменится.

_Они поклялись._

И все бы было так, мир крутился, делал обороты вокруг солнца и себя самого, их отношения развивались, пусть и оставались такими же. Они взрослели, мир вокруг тоже, все медленно, но верно катилось в тартарары. Что-то должно было случиться. И случилось.

_Он умер._

**_Умер._ **

умерумерумерумерумерумерумер.

Соврал. Солгал. Обманул.

Неужели твое навсегда такое короткое? Неужели все так быстро закончилось? Столько вопросов и пустота в ответ.

А в голове... А в голове мечты, мечты, что озвучивались, мечты которые подтверждались клятвами. Конечно, все должно было быть так, никак иначе.

И вот перед глазами стоит домик, где-то в лесу, подальше от всех глупых людей. Деревянный домик, скорее всего построенный своими руками, магия творит чудеса. И вот он сидит на веранде, с чаем, идет дождь, а на его лице улыбка. Нет, главное не нарушать это, не трогать, пусть он сидит на этой веранде, в этом кресле, с этим чаем, под этим дождь, лишь бы так навсегда.

Лишь бы этот лес был настоящим, домик существовал, так же как и эта веранда, и это кресло, и этот чай и... но он умер. Оставил совсем одного с пустотой в голове, со страхом к жизни, с миром наедине.

И остается только плакать. _плакатьплакатьплакатьплакать_.

Но даже это ничего не решит. Лучше оставить его в прошлом, в воспоминаниях, в грезах. Жить дальше. Пытаться.

Но это невозможно. Ведь он обещал.

Нет, лучше потревожить. Выбежать, хлопнуть дверью, разбить чашку, накричать, ударить. Пусть успокаивает, пусть хватает за руки и пытается прижать к себе, чтобы успокоить, пусть!

Но...

Жить дальше, мучатся, молчать, помнить, или уйти за ним, забыть, сбежать?

Что же лучше?


End file.
